Maelstrom of Infinite Possibilities
by The-Dark-King-Naruto
Summary: "There are no limitations, unless you create them yourselves. Anything is possible. You are only limited by your own imagination." Our favourite Maelstrom of Infinite possibilities has entered in world of Heroes and Villains. How his presence will impact on their lives only future can tell.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 01**

 **The Beginning**

* * *

[ **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Justice League. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively. This fiction is just for fun.]

"Character Dialogue"

 _Character Thought_

"[Alien Language]"

" _Telepathic Conversation/ A.I. Talkin_ g"

" ** _Jutsu_** "

" **Demon /Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

"Admiral, you need to see this."

A blond haired male spoke to thin air, acting almost as if the admiral stood right behind him and looked over his shoulder. He turned his head around to see no such thing. That didn't deter his eagerness to report this new find. Realising he didn't activate the intercom system, he tapped a button on the side of his panel.

A tall bald nan flicked through his data-pad, sorting through an abundance of information that seemed to flood out from his entire screen. The device had a mirror-like surface that reflected his face. He had the long vertical scar across his left eye which he had gotten in the battle. The man's his battle-hardened black eyes were darting left and right across his data-pad. He satisfied alone in his dimly lit quarters with nothing but the dim white glow of his lamp.

"Admiral, I require your attention in the observatory." The intercom interrupted his quite reading.

The Admiral's head turned away from the screen. He stood from his seat and readjusted his dark blue uniform, re-imagining his time as a cadet when his old drill Sergeant used to yell and bark behind his neck. As he stood, the lights above reactivated and illuminated the room with sudden brightness. It felt unreasonably uncomfortable when his iris contracted from the sudden light. The man shielded his eyes until they automatically readjusted themselves. Built adjacent to his quarters was an elevator. With a monotone beep, he slowly ascended up to the level of the observatory.

"Admiral, your presence is needed at the observatory." The voice bounced around the small room.

The elevator slowed at it reached at the level. Once the elevator door opened, the admiral stepped out and into a busy center. Dozens upon dozens of men and women sat along orderly rows facing the wall, completely immersed with their work, their fingers constantly tapping on their holographic keyboards. Several soldiers were patrolling the pathway.

One patrol stumbled upon the admiral; out of discipline and respect, they stood there like a stiff board and saluted. He gave the same to them.

"As you were."

They continued their patrol as the admiral strolled along the observatory. Ahead of him stood two back to back seats that were suspended in mid-air with massive holographic screens hovering around them.

"You called for me, John?" He asked, holding his hands behind his back. He glanced at the blue hologram laid out in front of him.

"You may want to take a look at this, Admiral," John tapped against several buttons on his holographic interface, "Our sensors have detected a mysterious object heading towards Earth." John continuously tapped on his terminal, enlarging the map for the admiral to examine closer. A single pulsing bright dot caught the admiral's attention. "Maya."

"Yes." The red haired woman tapped one of the controls over her holographic control panel. A silver spherical object appeared on the main viewscreen. It looked like a large metallic tennis ball set on fire. Maya frowned as she read the data that appeared on her desk viewscreen. "Computer estimates the object to be approximately five feet in length. Some sort of distortion is preventing an accurate mass measurement I'm afraid."

Admiral narrowed his eyes, "Not another alien attack," he shook his head, trying to repress his memory away. "May, lock on target. I want know where that damm thing is heading."

"Yes, Admiral," May said, her fingers flew across the holographic keyboard.

"Admiral," John called, catching his senior's attention, "we have a major problem."

Admiral watched a strange black substance half way through John's one of holographic screen, slowly eating away rest of holographic screens. "What's going on?"

May's fingers danced across holographic keys. "I don't ... Something... Something is attempting to sabotage our defence system." Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. "Impossible... It has... It has blasted through all our firewalls."

"It is in our defence network," John said, furiously typing keys to get any possible data. Strange symbols started scrolling across all over holographic screen. "It's hacked into every intern network. It's like as if they were looking for someone...or something."

Admiral scowled deeply as he looked up at the holographic screens. All screens had replaced by a red symbol he had never seen before. The symbol had four concentric circles in a ripple pattern with nine commas like marking in the three circles closest to the centre. Slowly, more started to appear, covering all of the screens. "Can we stop it?"

"Every time we try, it speed the search up. It's like that someone is trying to infect our systems with some kind of a virus," John said, his hands were moving across keys.

"It's like nothing we've ever seen before," May said, trying to stop that thing from taking over their system. "It keeps growing and changing, like it has a mind of its own."

 _Damn!_ Admiral thought, watching the last screen turned red before the symbol appeared once again, right in front of him. Only this time it was much bigger. A quick look around showed the same symbol behind him and to his left and right.

 **...oOo...**

The mysteries spacecraft gained more and more speed, and eventually entered the Earth's atmosphere. It started to glow from the friction and started falling faster and faster. It descended towards the world's coldest continent, Antarctica. The spacecraft completely tore through an ice shelf and crashed onto the ground with a large explosion. The impact shook the entire area, causing large cracks to appear in the ice and sending snow flying.

A moment later, the space pod slowly hissed open as a black fingerless glove with a metal gauntlet came out, grasping the side of the pod and pulling himself up. He stood up nearly six feet tall. His face and body were hidden by the dark cloak he wore, the only discernible feature being two heterochromia eyes—one blood-red and other purple—which glowed from under his hood. The man levitated up out of the crater. Looking at his ship, he waved his hand lazily. The space pod shrunk down to the same size as a marble and flung towards him. It placed itself perfectly in his palm.

"It's been log time since I've visited this planet," the mysterious man said, mostly himself. He put the marble that was once his spaceship in one of the pouch that strapped to his right thigh.

The space above the man ripped like a sheet of paper. The portal was dark, empty void, a gap in reality. The darkness behind it seemed unending, impenetrable even by the harsh, blinding white of Aperture's lighting. The ethereal portal swallowed the man up, and its dark surface closed behind him.

 **...oOo...**

"All I am trying to say is that it hacked our firewall in ten seconds. Even a supercomputer, with a brute force attack, would take twenty years to do that," John said, reading the data on the holographic screen.

"The hacker has also wiped out all data of that mysterious object," May informed.

Admiral gritted his teeth, clearly unsure of what to do in a situation like this. He knew one thing for sure. There was no way he would let whoever did this slip out of his grip.

 **...oOo...**

"So this is Metropolis city."

The same mysteries man was standing on top of the tallest buildings in the city of Metropolis. The man paused for a moment before removing his hood, revealing his pale blond hair and a diamond like blue mark on his forehead. He was tall, handsome, and muscle-bound but with a lean, athletic build.

His cloak was billowing in the wind, showing his black armour with red stripes. He was wearing a black sleeveless top and a black pant, which were visible. His armor consisted of shoulder armor and chest plate. The plates made of the same materials as his armour were attached to the sides of his pants and on his black ninja tabi boots. There was a beautiful green crystal necklace hanging around his neck that had been made from a special Crystal Gem.

 _"I-I-I don't get logic behind (your, your) your a-a-action, Master Naruto,"_ An feminine voice said to his right. Her words were accompanied by stuttering, fluctuating voice pitch, shifts of timbre, and the presence of three voices speaking the same words with the constituent voices alternately lagging behind and leading ahead, as well as computer glitches resembling a sound card malfunction. The voice continued, _"The last time when—"_

Naruto cut in, "The Earth is much different than the last time, SHODAN." He turned his head right to see a semi-transparent figure.

 **SHODAN** ( **S** entient **H** yper- **O** ptimized **D** ata **A** ccess **N** etwork) was an artificial intelligence. She stood five feet four inch tall and appeared to be a humanoid female of medium athletic build with grey skin decorated with patterns of darker grey, thin layers of translucent turquoise plastic, and fiber optics which overall resemble circuitry and solid-state circuit boards. She lacked any simulation of body hair except for a fan-shaped series of fibre optic and wires set over a grouping of blue-violet conduits modeled to resemble thick braids that led down the back of her neck. Her fiber-optic eyebrows trailed back into this fan-shaped 'hair,' and her neck was covered by series of blue-violet conduits resembling an African ring-necklace. Her eyes (with slitted cat-like pupils) and her fiber-optics was glowing the same color green—it would change with her emotional state. Being anatomically incorrect, she only wore a purple elbow-length short cape underneath an Egyptian-style broad necklace.

"I seek adventure. Believe It or not, right now Earth is centre of all of everything happening in Universe." Naruto said. Taking a pause, he looked down. He saw the busy streets filled with people, busses, cars, and so much more. "I'm also interested in Earth's mightiest heroes."

Earth's Heroes were really were very famous in the other galaxies, especially Superman and Batman. Even though both fight for good. They were polar opposites. Superman was of the day; Batman was of the night and the shadows. Superman was an alien with incredible powers; Batman was human with no-superpower.

" _M-m-my sensors has (picked) picked up a p-p-p-powerful life-form,"_ SHODAN informed.

Naruto could also sense a powerful life-force quickly approaching and then a man in blue-red costume zoomed past them.

"It is a bird... It is a plane... No, It is Superman!"Naruto smirked as the man in blue flew towards the north section of the city. "Today is my lucky day." He let himself fall forward, free falling towards the ground.

SHODAN watched her master disappear into his dimension portal. Her body glowed before she dissolved into thousands of particles of green light.

 **...oOo...**

Superman had reached in time to help Supergirl to stop the bank robbery. Both cousins seemed to be doing fine as they were handing the hi-tech bank robbers very well. They had already taken care of robber's armoured trucks that were smoking. Superman crashed in and blocked the bullets from robbers. The bullets merely bounced off his Kryptonian skin. The blonde cousin of Superman was not much behind him, proving not to be a slouch when it came to socking bad guys in jaws.

Superman heard as the last robber had been knocked out. "Well, that was fun," Supergirl said sarcastically.

Superman went to pick up robbers when two green beams smashed into him, and he was sent flying back into one of the armored truck.

"Superman!"

Supergirl called out to her cousin's name in shock. She turned to find out who had attacked them, but she got her own answer when another pair of green beams came toward her direction. She managed to fly up, but the shooter hit her with another beams and she too hit the ground hard and fast

Seeing both Super siblings down, the shooter came out from the hiding. He was definitely different. He had a torn human face, yet the rest of him was all metal, wires, and a lot of other glowing parts.

"Metallo," Supergirl said in disbelief, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

Metallo was an enemy of Superman. Formerly a human criminal named John Corben, he was now merely a brain within a robotic body, which was powered by his Kryptonite heart. Kryptonite was produced from the material of the remains of Superman's native planet of Krypton. It was only thing that could hurt super cousins.

Metallo walked toward Supergirl. The blonde Heroine began to sweat. Her body had already weaken because of the Kryptonite radiation.

Metallo looked down, beaming his glowing green eyes at Supergirl. "This is your end!" he said as he was ready to fire another blast.

"Not while I'm here," Superman shouted, after recovering from the blast. Man of steel flew straight at the villain punching him hard on his chest, throwing him away from his cousin.

"You don't want to do this, Metallo." Superman said.

Metallo pushed away the rubbles that fell on top of him. "You are wrong Superman. I do want this." He said and opened his chest to revel the Kryptonite.

Immediately, Superman felt his strength begin to falter. He came down on the ground and tried to shield himself from the stone's radiation. But Metallo gave him no chance. He ran at Superman and tackled him to the ground. Superman felt very weak being so close to the Kryptonite. He couldn't do anything when Metallo begin to pummel him repeatedly.

The villain pulled Superman on his feet by the front of his uniform and then delivered a massive uppercut to the hero's chin sending him flying to the sky. Being exposed to the Kryptonite and receiving several punishment from Metallo, the hero became weak. He helplessly, crashed down on the ground making a small crater. Superman slowly opened his eyes only to see Metallo's boots coming towards his face. The villain stomped the hero's face repeatedly until he made Superman groan from pain.

"What's the matter hero? Feeling rather weak?" Metallo mocked Superman.

"Get away from him!" Supergirl shouted, firing her heat vision. The blast carried Metallo away from Superman.

"Good timing." Superman said with a tired smile. He slowly got on his feet with the help of his cousin. "You know that's not going to stop him."

Supergirl said, "I know."

Supergirl only just finished her answer and at that time Metallo charged again. Supergirl was able to swiftly fly away from Metallo, unfortunately Superman couldn't as he was already very weak and tired. A powerful punch against the hero's jaw threw him away.

"Superman!" Supergirl watched the villain send her cousin skipping down the road, the concrete chipping away with each smack across the ground before he slid to a stop at the end of the street.

Before Supergirl could help the man of steel, Kryptonite beams struck her from behind sending her crashing to the pavement, forming a large crater. The blonde heroine managed to stand but her legs seemed to rebel against the idea of holding her weight. Her vision was blurred and nausea gripped her stomach. She knew these symptoms all too well. Supergirl glanced up and sure enough, Metallo had opened his chest panel revealing his cumbersome kryptonite heart.

"Wonderful..." Supergirl muttered to herself as she could hear the increase of energy from his kryptonite heart.

"Goodbye, Girl." Metallo fired a Kryptonite beam at the blonde heroine.

A dark shape passed over Metallo's head. It redirected the Kryptonite blast sending it back at the surprised cyborg in a huge explosion. Supergirl lifted her head to look up. She could see a man in all black with spiky white hair, he was pretty tall. He had his back facing her. He turned his head, showing his metallic mask with a single opening large enough to reveal his purple right eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Supergirl nodded her head, not saying anything else. From his voice, she could tell that he wasn't much older than her.

"Who the hell are you?" Metallo said angrily, throwing away the rubbles that fell on top of him.

"Who me—" The masked hero pointed a thumb at himself. He then pointed at the blonde heroine "—or she?"

"I know who she is. I'm taking about you," Metallo said, angrily. This new hero was so annoying, more annoying than Flash.

"I am Nobody," The masked man said in childish tone. "but I want to be somebody."

If Metallo had real eyes, it would have widened as voice came from behind him. The voice was so cold, it was lacking all childness that it had held before.

 **..oOo...**

 ***It is my first story, so sorry If I have made any mistake.**

 ***This story is inspired by YamiNaruto's Madara's Grandson: Justice League. If you've found similarly then don't be surprised. All credit goes to him and some to me.**

 ***I know you're all smart my readers. You've already guessed the Identity of Masked Hero. If you're not then wait for next chapter.**

 ***Please suggest a good Hero name for my Hero.**

 ***Thank** **you**


	2. The New SuperHero in The Town?

**Chapter 2**

 **A New SuperHero in the Town?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Justice League. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively. This fiction is just for fun.]

"Character Dialogue"

 _Character Thought_

"[Alien Language]"

" _Telepathic Conversation/ A.I. Talking"_

 **"** _ **Jutsu**_ **"**

" **Demon /Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Metallo was about to look at the masked Hero, all he saw was a fist coming at him full speed, sending the cyborg away. The metallic fiend crashed into a store. Metallo stood up from what happened, having a little headache. He glared at the Hero and unleashes a full blast from his eyes. The masked man sidestepped and evaded. The blast hit the car behind him and caused it to explode in a shower of fire and metal.

Debris and hot steel rained down on the masked Hero, but rather than hitting him, they passed _through_ him, harmlessly. Metallo rushed, seeing his attack had failed. He threw his right fist at the hero. The man instantly caught the fist with his bare hand, before punching the cyborg hard on his jaw.

"I'm tired of this!" Metallo shouted with that he leaped at the Hero and started throwing punch after punch, which the man kept dodging or blocking.

"You have strength, but you lack speed." The masked hero said. After blocking many attacks, he began throwing some punches of his own.

Metallo tried to keep up by blocking or dodging them, but the Hero was too fast for him. He was able to dodge the first few, but then punches began hitting him in the face and stomach. Once, the hero had done hitting Metallo. He kicked the cyborg in the stomach, which made him fly back and hit the ground hard. The cyborg landed right next to a car.

Metallo stood up again and grabbed a large section of the car; quickly, tossed it at the masked hero like a Frisbee, a razor-sharp and jagged metallic Frisbee to be more accurate. The attack was useless, as the masked hero ran straight through it, making the cyborg very confused. After phasing through, the hero swang his right arm in static blur. A faint electrical spark surrounded his arm along with a slight breeze coming from the limb.

" _ **Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword!"**_

The Masked Hero slashed his hand like a sword. He seemingly disappeared and appeared behind the cyborg. Metallo's green eyes flickered before dimming down to nothing. His head hit the pavement first and his body followed with a thud.

Seeing the cyborg was down and he wasn't going to up soon—not without his head. The Masked Hero bent down to inspect Metallo's kryptonite heart.

"SHODAN, scan this stone," he said.

" _Yes, Master Naruto."_ SHODAN's voice vibrated in his left ear.

A red laser light flickered over the green stone for a few seconds as SHODAN scanned Kryptonite through the electronics on his suit.

A digital display with data flickered in the corners of Naruto's eyes.

 _Incredible...Such small_ _thing has so much_ _energy_ , he thought.

 **...oOo...**

Both Superman and Supergirl tried to get up as they felt the effects of a Kryptonite was fading away. Superman was first recovered from his injuries, because he had more experienced with a Kryptonite than his cousin. Supergirl was still on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Ugh," A teenage blonde groaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you ok?" Man of Steel asked his cousin.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes."

Both Super Cousins saw their mysterious savior walking toward them. Man of steel was curious about the new guy who looked around his cousin's age. As he tried his X-ray vision to see his full face, but it turned out complete failure.

 _My X-ray vision can't see behind his mask,_ Man of steel thought. _Who is this guy?_

Naruto came face to face with Superman. Behind the mask, he raised his eyebrow on his style of clothing. Superman was fairly tall man with wavy black hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. His very muscular body was covered in a blue suit with a red cape, and upon his chest was the symbol of what looked like the English symbol: 'S' in red and yellow.

 _I don't know about Superman, but,_ he thought. He looked at the blonde hottie wearing some sort of skin tight blue top and a red skirt with a gold strap **.** _She looks hot in her costume. That suit fits her in all the right places._

"Thank you for saving me and my cousin," Superman said, extending his hand in front of him. "I am in your debt."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto replied as he shook Superman's hand. He then noticed, the blonde beauty was rubbing back of her head. Kneeling in front of her, he placed a glowing green hand over her forehead. "This will ease your pain."

Blushing slightly because his warm touch, Supergirl nodded when she felt pain was reduced. "Thank you."

"No problem," Naruto said as he helped her to get up on her feet.

"Can I get your name?" Superman asked.

"We also want to know about you," A dark-haired beauty said as she walked near Naruto. She was definitely a looker with the dark hair, well featured face, and eyes. "I'm Lois Lane reporter from the Daily Planet and this..." She pointed at the orange haired and freckle faced guy next to her.

"I'm Jimmy Olsen, one the best photographers in the Planet," the person said proudly.

"Anyway," Lois said, opening her leather purse and pulling out a small, finely made portable tape recorder. She placed it near Ryu's mouth. "What is your name, SuperHero?"

"Call me Ryu..." Naruto answered.

 _Dragon,_ Superman thought, hearing the young man's name.

"...and Miss. Lane, I may be super, but I'm no hero. Never was, never will be." he added quickly after that.

Lois gave him _Are you kidding me?_ look and asked, "Where did you com—Hey, where are you going? I haven't finished yet!" She watched him walk away from her.

"I think, this is enough for today, Miss Lane." Naruto said. A dimensional rift opened up under his feet.

Lois glared at him, feeling annoyed that she hadn't gotten anything, other than his Hero name.

Naruto paused for a moment to consider something. The rift had already reached halfway up his body. He turned and looked at the Man of Steel. "And Superman, I'm taking this," He summoned a semi-transparent white cube. Inside of the cube was a very familiar green crystal, Metallo's Kryptonite heart, "as a payment for saving you and your beautiful cousin."

Both Super Siblings flew in too late to stop Ryu from taking the Kryptonite. The portal had already been closed, leaving no signs of it.

 **...oOo...**

 _ **Maze of Infinity,**_ like its name it was a giant maze that looked seemingly endless. It didn't even have sky. Constructed like a Jenga-esque style, the puzzle's walls had been made of many different materials from stone to concrete.

This giant maze was one of the most complex maze. It had self-moving walls and power to create high level mental hallucinations and illusions. Also, unlike conventional mazes, which worked in three dimensions, the puzzles in this Maze were twisted through four or more dimensions, allowing people to walk upside-down, up staircases that couldn't really exist, and world that defied the laws of perspective. In short, the the Maze of Infinity was resembled to an expansive multi-dimensional maze with upside-down staircases, impossible perspectives and illusion capacity.

The Maze of Infinity wasn't a place. It was a alternate space that Naruto had access to through the use of his space-time technique. He had the ability to literally rewrite all aspects of the dimension instantly.

The maze had ten Safe Zones—Nine continuously moving place and its centre. At present, Naruto was in the center of the giant puzzle. He sat at his desk, typing on holo-key-pad as several blue glowing holographic screens surrounded the Kryptonite that was still in the same semi-transparent cube. The centre of Maze was a large hall had enough space to many people and his hi-tech equipments. The Hall had tall walls that reached up to the ceiling, which was looked like the sky, mirroring the weather without any of the negative effects. The carved in the middle of the hall was a red swirl circle within crescent moon.

Naruto was analyzing the initial scan data of the Green-Kryptonite. "Learn something new every day," he said while typing rapidly on the holo-key-pad. "These are serious energy readings."

" _This stone has (enough, enough power) enough power to fuel a l-l-large city for a year,"_ SHODAN said as her face appeared on one of holo-screens.

"As about its effects on Kryptonians. I think, Kryptonians in some ways are a living solar battery. Their cells absorb electromagnetic radiation from stars like Earth's sun. A Kryptonite's radioactivity possibly interferes with this process, driving the energy out of their cells in a painful fashion..." Naruto said, his hands cupping his chin, as he gazed at the data on holo-screens. "It's only my theory. However, to reach any conclusion, I need to scan Kryptonian body and blood."

" _There is one way (you) you can obtain them, Master,"_ SHODAN said. A slender grey robot with green eyes carried an egg shaped semi-transparent object toward Naruto.

A knowing smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "Now you're thinking like me, SHODAN." Inside the egg was a robotic mosquito/wasp-like creature surrounded by sticky glowing blue-green liquid. The insect had a slim, dark gray, metallic body with two pairs of wings and needles like mouth. It had eyes with black sclera and green pupils. It also had four legs. "With some modifications, we can get what I want."

 **...oOo...**

"Metropolis City Bank," Jimmy Olsen, the sidekick of reporter Lois Lane **,** said. He looked at Lois, who was meticulously designing her short lips with the lipstick. She was looking at her beauty and smartness in the small mirror. He sighed. "What am I doing here, Lois, I don't even have account in this bank?"

"But I've account in this bank," Lous said. Finishing with lipstick, she closed the small mirror and zipped both items in her purse. "Let's go."

They entered the large branch with its marble floors, high ceilings, and teller windows. The bank was packed. It was late in the lunch hour, prime time to get some banking done.

"You need to get that line over there," Lois said as she nodded at the long line of customers standing in front of a counter.

"You own me lunch, Lois." Jimmy agreed, knowing there was no point arguing with her her.

At that moment, a male voice fell on their ears. "And you own an explanation, Miss Lane."

"Ryu," Lois said, when she saw a very familiar Masked man lying against a wall. He wasn't wearing his cloak, showing that he was tall, handsome, more muscle bound, but with an athletic build.

Ryu stood up, his lone eye not moving from the crime reporter. "Explain me this," he said in a serious tone. A holographic version of Daily Planets newspaper appeared on his right.

"Lois, This your article _Ryu—New Superhero in the town_." Jimmy said as he saw the headline written in large bold letters.

Ryu simply ignored Jimmy, letting the holo-newspaper disappear in small particles. "I have clearly told you that I'm not a hero and don't want to be a hero," he said, putting strain on Hero.

Lois raised her eyebrow. "You are kidding, right?"

"No, I am serious."

"Why people aren't noticing us or you?" Jimmy asked suddenly, seeing strange behavior of most of the people. "You are really famous after your fight with Metallo."

"Because that's what I want them to do," Ryu said.

Jimmy went near to the first person to talk to him, but he didn't even take a glance at him. The same thing happened to every person he had tried to talk.

While Jimmy was trying to prove his existence, Ryu was talking with Lois. "Miss Lane, I'm not joking. I'm not—"

Ryu didn't even get a chance to say more word as automatic gunfire came from the entrance of the bank. The Door burst open and five men, wearing black ski masks and holding rifles, barged in.

"Everyone, get on the ground!" The muscular man shouted as everyone knelt down on the ground, some people screaming or crying.

After seeing the whole thing, Ryu couldn't help but asked Lois, "Is a bank robbery a common thing in Metropolis?"

Not waiting for her answer, Ryu grabbed a shuriken from his pouch. He tossed it at the first robber. It cut straight through his rifle.

"W-What?" One robber shouted, seeing his rifle fell on the ground in two pieces.

Ryu appeared in front of robbers and kicked one robber viciously in his head. The impact was heard throughout the bank. The body was sent flying into the wall with a loud crack. Then he swung around and started kicking left and right. The attacks hit and sent two robbers flying. He disappeared and reappeared behind last two robbers. He grabbed their head and slammed into each other, knocking them unconscious.

This all happened within less than a minute.

"Whoa!" Jimmy impressed, seeing how easily Ryu had handled Robbers.

Supergirl flew in through the bank door. "I've heard the gunfire." she said.

"You're kind of late," Ryu said as he walked away from a last unconscious robber.

"If you are not a hero," Lois said. She nodded at unconscious robbers. "So what is that?"

"They were annoying me."

"Why don't you want to be a Hero?" Supergirl asked him. Ryu had proved that he was powerful and Superman always said that 'With Great Power Comes Great Respon—' A sudden realization hit her. _Wait! Kal-El hasn't said anything that,_ she thought.

"Sorry, some guys don't like to play a hero." After saying this, Ryu sank into the dark portal that had opened under his feet.

"Man, that was more awesome than Batman's dispersing act," Jimmy said.

 **...oOo...**

Inside a certain cave, a man dressed in a big bat costume was rapidly typing on a keyboard. He was trying to find out location of his archenemy.

Suddenly, he blinked. _Why do I feel the sudden urge to kill someone?_ he thought himself before shook his head and returned back to his work

 **...oOo...**

It was late at night and the moon was high up into the star-filled sky, shining brightly on the rather noisy city below. Metropolis city was never quiet. No matter what. Lots of people liked to play late night events, they were rather fun.

 _This is boring,_ Supergirl though.

Standing on the rooftop of the tallest building in Metropolis City, she looked down at the city. There were no flashing police lights in the distance, no sound of gunfire or a fight breaking out. She was ready to get out of the city and go home. Right before she turned to leave, she, with her super-hearing, caught the sound of buzzing insect wings. Then everything went black.

Everything was still black and her head was pounding. There was a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. Supergirl rolled over a hard surface and whimpered. After a second the shaking started again, this time accompanied by a voice that she had gotten very familiar with in the past three months.

"Hey, Supergirl! Get up!" The voice grew and shaking intensified. "Wake up, Supergirl. Get up!"

Supergirl rallied her strength and opened her eyes. The darkness she had been seen was forced away from her vision and brought the familiar Masked man's face into focus. Ryu sat back on his heels to help Supergirl sit up.

"What just hit me?" the blonde hair beauty asked herself, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked. He a nod from the blonde heroine. "What happened?"

"I do not know," Supergirl said, trying to remember anything. "I-I remember nothing."

"I found you unconscious on the floor," Ryu said. He held his hand in front of her. "All those fights have taken quite a large toll on your body and mind—You need rest to recover."

Taking his hand, Supergirl stood up on her feet. "Thanks," she said. "And you are right, I really need rest."

Ryu reached out and put something in her palm. "What is this?" Supergirl asked, observing a small circular black device, the same size of a coin.

"Press that red button," Ryu told her, pointing the button on device., "If you ever need my help. But remember, use it if and only if it is an emergency."

"Thanks," Supergirl said, smiling. She placed the device in a pouch on her yellow belt. She jumped up and floated in midair. When she turned around to say goodbye, Ryu had already gone. "He left without saying goodbye." She lifted off and flew up into the night sky.

 **...oOo...**

" _Welcome home, Master!_ " SHODAN said as she followed her master in one of the safe zone in the Maze of Infinity.

Naruto hand went to take off his mask. When he removed his mask, his hair colour changed from white to blond. "If it had been Superman instead of Supergirl, it would have been difficult as he has more experience of using Kryptonite superpowers—but with her, everything went smoothly as planned," he said as he walked down the icy corridor. The farther he got in the tunnel, colder it became.

He soon emerged from the mouth of the cave into a very beautiful, seemly endless frozen chamber—a wide area completely covered in ice crystals. It was cold, very cold, colder than most coldest place on the Earth. If not for floating light balls emitting a brilliant glow, the area would have been in the complete darkness.

"SHODAN, open special vault 001KE," Naruto gave a command.

A cylindrical object came up from the crystal floor, measuring one meter in diameter and two meter height. Naruto went towards the object and typed some keys of the holo-pad. The cylinder began to brighten up until it became transparent. Inside were several cylindrical empty glass tubes lined up perfectly in circle. He opened his right palm. The mosquito like creature that had hatch from the egg flew up from his palm. It phased through the transparent screen and landed on one of a glass tube. The creature's proboscis pierced the tube's cap and filled the tube with red liquid that contained in its abdomen. When it emptied its abdomen, the creature flew up. It lost its colour, weathered away and fell onto the floor as it had completed its purpose. Then its metallic body was cleaned by a cleaning-bot for recycling.

Naruto typed another keys and the object returned back to its original state. "SHODAN, secure the vault," he commanded. "We'll examine Supergirl's DNA sample later."

" _Master, including this new Kryptonian DNA sample, we have now total 8,11,990 sapient species DNA samples in all containment chambers_ ," SHODAN informed and proceeded to his command. The cylindrical containment chamber returned back into the crystal floor.

 **...oOo...**

 ****It is my first story, so sorry If I have made any mistake.**

 ****This story is inspired by YamiNaruto's Madara's Grandson: Justice League. If you've found similarly then don't be surprised. All credit goes to him and some to me..**

 ****Thank you.**


End file.
